Starlit Sky 1: Look To The Stars
by warriorfreak
Summary: Book 1 of the Starlit Sky series Misty, a kittypet joins ThunderClan. She gets a prophecy from StarClan telling her to go on a quest with six others that she goes on. But what will find when she gets there? Maybe evil? Sequal: Outcast. C 2008 wariorfreak
1. The New Cat

**_Chapter 2, the new cat _**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader-**Firestar

**Deputy- **Greystripe

**Medicine Cat-**Cinderpelt

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors- **Rainwhisker

Thornclaw

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Ashfur

Sorreltail

Sootfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Brackenfur

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Brambleclaw

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Dustpelt

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm

Mousefur

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

**Apprentices- **Squirrelpaw

Spiderpaw

Shrewpaw

Whitepaw

Leafpaw

Ravenpaw

**Queens- **Ferncloud

Goldenflower

**Elders**- Longtail

Speckletail

Dappletail

Frostfur

The dark tabby she-cat watched the tiny movements in the silent forest. Her wide amber eyes took in all the slight rustling, and her pricked ears flooded with the chirping of crickets, and the rustle of a mouse behind an oak tree.

Her claws out, the dark tabby she-cat crouched in the underbrush, and prowled toward the smell of mouse. Every hair on her pelt tingled with anticipation at the thought of trapping the small brown creature beneath her long claws.

She inhaled deeply, letting the sweet sent fill her nostrils, and her jaws parted to reveal sharp teeth.

Paw by paw, she crept around the tree, until she could see the small brown creature.

Her strong hindlegs bunched under her, and she sprang into the cool night air. The mouse turned, and vanished into the roots of the tree.

The dark tabby hissed in frustration, and turned around to see what had bothered her prey.

Fear coursed through her limbs. Four pairs of yellow eyes stared out of the bushes, and there was a strange warmth spreading over her back. She opened her eyes.

The dark tabby sighed. She stood up and jumped off the Housefolk bed, not enjoying the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Misty!" the Housefolk cried. That was all Misty could understand of there strange language.

She trotted carefully down the stairs, hiding behind a couch to avoid two Housefolk kittens who were walking over to the table for breakfast.

She pushed her way out into the well cut garden, and there was a shout behind her. With a sight, Misty turned.

It was one of the Housefolk kittens. Misty was picked up off the ground, and squeezed until she couldn't breath. Desperately she clawed at the Housefolk kitten until it cried and let go.

She leapt onto the fence, remembering her dream, then dropped down carefully into the forest.

Her paws made dimples in the soft ground. Cautiously she wandered farther into the forest, then stopped, sniffing the air.

Several cats had been here before, but they didn't smell anything like the house cats around Misty's house.

Suddenly there was a thudding of large paws behind her. Misty whirled around. A ball of white fur slammed into her, and she gasped, writhing under the weight.

Her claws thrashed blindly through air. She heaved upward, throwing the cat off her, then leaping again. She slammed into the cat with equal strength and pounded the cat into the ground. Her claws tore into the white fur, and the cat beneath her went limp. This was Misty's territory, and this cat was an intruder.

Suddenly the white cat heaved upward. Misty avoided the slashing claws, and tried to land a blow of her own. The white cat screeched, and jumped at her. Misty turned around and tore for her house. She jumped up on the fence, and looked down. The cat was below, and she let out a triumphant yowl of victory. With a yowl of anger and rage, Misty dropped from the fence and landed on the cat. She could feel its strong hind legs pounding her belly, and she new it was fresh.

She slashed her claws down its flanks, but the white kitten didn't fight back. Misty was thrown across the clearing, and the cat walked a little ways away, and looked at her in a curios way.

"You're strong," the cat mumbled, "Not like most of them Kittypets."

Misty puffed up her fur and growled, showing the white cat that she would attack if the other cat moved.

The white cat showed no threat. Misty calmed down a little, but not enough to be unprepared for another attack.

The white cat looked unconcerned about her threats. "What's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Whitepaw."

"Misty," the dark tabby she-cat growled.

Suddenly Whitepaw began to talk about a Clan. They all shared prey, there were four clans…

Misty stared. "What? You mean there are four clans of…wildcats…here in the forest?"

"Yep."

Suddenly the bracken rustled, and another cat appeared. He was ginger.

"Whitepaw…you found a Kittypet!"

"Yes, Brackenfur," Whitepaw mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Come on, let's take her back to camp. We all know how much Firestar _loves _Kittypets."

Misty was left with nothing to do but follow Brackenfur and Whitepaw through the trees. They reached a small sheltered space, then plunged down a small ravine into a small clearing.

The sandy ground was covered with paw steps. Large trees sheltered the clearing, making it shady. She could just see from here several hollowed out bushes and fern clumps, where cats where dozing. On one corner of the clearing a big rock jutted out. There was a tiny den on the side of it, but Misty had no idea what it was used as.

A large ginger tom padded over to Brackenfur. "You have a Kittypet, Brackenfur," he meowed.

His voice was deep and strong. Misty blushed.

"Yes," Brackenfur answered, "We found her outside of the Twolegplace, Firestar."

Firestar stared at her. He had large, dark green eyes. He stared at her for a long time, then meowed, "I will welcome her into ThunderClan."

He leapt onto the big rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey please join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats pulled themselves out of dens and bushes and trotted over to the Highrock.

"Brackenfur found a Kittypet at the Twolegplace. I have decided to welcome her into the Clan.

"This apprentice, until she has earned her warrior name will be called Ravenpaw. Brambleclaw, you will be her mentor."

A dark tabby cat padded up to Misty. She touched her nose to his, then padded away as cats chanted her name.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw turned when there was a voice at her side.

It was Whitepaw.

"Er…Firestar wanted me to show you around the camp…and stuff."

"Oh-alright," Ravenpaw looked around at the clearing. This was a camp.

Whitepaw stalked over toward the Highrock.

"This," she meowed, swishing at the rock, "Is the Highrock. That little den in the side is Firestar's den. _That _is the warriors den," she flicked her tail at the hollowed-out bush.

"All the warriors sleep in there. You became a warrior after you train, and you get a new name!"

Whitepaw stalked over to a clump of ferns and grasses. "This is the apprentices den. This is where we'll sleep. Come on, I'll let you meet the other apprentices."

She bounded over to the apprentices den with Ravenpaw close behind.

Ravenpaw squeezed through the entrance.

"Hello everyone," Whitepaw meowed, "this is Ravenpaw, and she's the new apprentice. Ravenpaw, The orange cat is Squirrelpaw, the brown one is Shrewpaw, and, oh, Leafpaw's here!"

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to ask a question, but the other cats beat her to it.

"She's a Kittypet," Squirrelpaw growled.

"And she stinks," Shrewpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Oh shut up!" Whitepaw snarled, "You're part Kittypet, Squirrelpaw, Firestar is your father!"

Squirrelpaw licked her ginger pelt. "I'm better then most Kittypets. I'm the one that knows how to get my way."

She looked up at Ravenpaw. "Whoa, you're going to make a lousy warrior!"

Ravenpaw looked away, and stomped into the den, and curled up in the far corner.

Then she noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was a small black tom. He crouched with his small paws under him, and his eyes were closed.

_Why didn't Whitepaw see him? _Ravenpaw wondered, looking at his small pelt.

Whitepaw stalked over next to her, and lay her head on her paws. "You're going to love Clan life," she chattered, "It's great to be hunting prey, and fighting, and…"

She continued talking but Ravenpaw wasn't listening. She was looking at the camp. Several warriors had prey in there jaws, and she wondered if she could steal a mouse.

But soon she fell asleep.

**The next chapter will be coming soon, so don't drop out on me here!**


	2. Training session

_**Chapter 2, training session**_

A sharp paw prodded Ravenpaw in the side. She lifted her head groggily. Those stupid House folk!

"Ravenpaw, wake up!" Whitepaw yowled, "Training is about to start!"

Ravenpaw jumped out of the nest a bolted into the clearing.

She leapt at Brambleclaw, who was picking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and knocked him down.

"I'm ready to go! I'm ready to go!" she yowled, jumping up and down.

_"I'm_ not," he growled, "Get yourself some food, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw pounced on the fresh-kill pile. She pulled out a mouse and dropped it next to Brambleclaw and sat down.

She crunched into the delicious prey, and finished it in a few seconds.

"Now can we go?" she yowled, prodding Brambleclaw in the belly.

"Yes," he meowed, standing up, "We'll go with Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw."

Ravenpaw scampered at his side. Whitepaw and Brackenfur were there too, and so were Squirrelpaw and a big dusty brown tom.

"That's Dustpelt," Whitepaw meowed.

Squirrelpaw pranced at her mentor's side, scenting the air and swishing her tail in a casual way.

"Stop showing off," Whitepaw told her.

The patrol reached a little clearing.

"This is the sandy hollow," said Brackenfur, "This is where most of our training sessions will be held."

"But Kittypet won't work here," Squirrelpaw snarled, "Once she sees a ShadowClan warrior, she'll tear for her Twoleg nest with her tail tucked between her legs. She's so soft that she would faint in terror at the sight of a mouse! She's so dumb that-,"

Squirrelpaw never finished her sentence.

Ravenpaw leaped.

Her claws met there mark. Squirrelpaw whirled around, her claws slashing at Ravenpaw's chest. Ravenpaw scramble free and twisted to give her a warning bit to the neck.

They were rolling around the hollow with Whitepaw shouting, "No!" and the mentors watching with interested eyes.

Ravenpaw decided she had to give Squirrelpaw a permanent mark of 'don't mess with me anymore.'

Her claws ripped into Squirrelpaw's ear. Squirrelpaw snarled with rage and pain and broke free of Ravenpaw's claws and sprinted away, her torn ear bleeding.

Ravenpaw licked a cut on her flank, then turned to look at Brambleclaw.

"Today we'll show you the borders. Come on."

Ravenpaw trotted after her mentor with her head a tail raised. She heard Squirrelpaw hiss behind her.

Whitepaw raced up to Ravenpaw's side. "You…you, your not supposed to attack Clan mates!"

"So?" Ravenpaw snarled, "That cat needed to be taught a lesson. Nobody else was going to do it."

Whitepaw snorted and trotted on ahead.

Ravenpaw hid a growl. Why had she joined this Clan? What was the point of all the stupid rules? Now Whitepaw was mad at her.

She looked down at her claws and hissed. _I'm just a kittypet, not a Clanborn warrior! _

Or was she? Ravenpaw looked up at Brambleclaw. For some reason she thought he looked a lot like her…

There was a sharp nudge in her shoulder and Ravenpaw raised her head to see Squirrelpaw trotting past with an angry look in her eye.

Ravenpaw glanced up at the senior warriors, and the other apprentices, and a sharp jolt of furious ambition shot through her. _I'm going to try very hard to be a really good warrior, so Brambleclaw and Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw will know there's more in my blood then softness. _She unsheathed her claws as black waves of ambition washed over her.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw trotted into camp with her patrol. She had seen ThunderClan territory.

Brambleclaw walked up to her.

"Bring some fresh-kill for the elders, they need it," he meowed.

_If you want to be a warrior sooner, obey warriors as soon as possible._ She told herself, picking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and dropping it in front of an old she-cat.

"So you're the new apprentice?" she asked kindly.

With great self-control Ravenpaw dipped her head, _let them think you're a smart apprentice, _she told herself.

"You'll be good as Firestar," the old she-cat commented.

Ravenpaw nodded and walked out of the den with her tail held high.

"Did you feed them?" Brambleclaw asked, "Then you can go eat with the other apprentices, and chat with them."

_Chat with them? _Ravenpaw snorted silently. _Good warriors never chat like kits!_

She walked into the apprentices den with a shrew in her jaws.

She sat down at the far corner of the den, and at the other corner was the small black tom, sitting with his paws tucked under him, silently listening to the other apprentices talk, but not joining them.

_He looks like a true warrior, _Ravenpaw thought, and decided to be like him. She neatly and silently ate the vole, then tucked her paws under her and silently watched the other apprentices.

But watching the other apprentices was boring. She turned to watch the black apprentice. He had closed his eyes and was dozing.

Soon the other apprentices got tired of talking and fell asleep.

Ravenpaw watched the black tom some more. He was still dozing. Ravenpaw wondered what his name was. She stood up and trotted over to him.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

The black tom's eyes flew open.

"Hi," Ravenpaw said uncertainly, "My names Ravenpaw. What's yours?"

"Spiderpaw," he mewed, he had a nice voice. "You're the newcomer, right?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw answered. She was glad Spiderpaw hadn't called her 'Kittypet.'

Ravenpaw sat down next to him. She couldn't help but admire the intelligence in his amber eyes.

"Well, that's all," Ravenpaw meowed awkwardly. She felt dumb, sitting there next to him.

She trotted back toward her corner but didn't fall asleep. Spiderpaw looked so cute, sleeping there with his paws tucked under him.

She shook her head slowly, and fell asleep.

**Well, how do you like the Ravenpaw and Spiderpaw pairing? R&R R&R R&R! **

****


	3. Hunting

_**Chapter 3, hunting**_

Ravenpaw opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming into the apprentices den, but all the other apprentices were asleep, except Spiderpaw's nest was empty.

Deciding it would un-warrior like to wake them, Ravenpaw pulled herself out of the den. Brambleclaw and Mousefur and Spiderpaw were all up. At the same time, Firestar emerged from his den.

Ravenpaw picked a magpie from the pile and sat down next to Brambleclaw.

"What are we learning today?" she asked.

"Hunting," he meowed, "We'll catch our first prey."

Ravenpaw dipped her head. "That sounds like fun." On the outside she was calm, but on the inside her heart hammered with excitement, she would be catching her first prey!

She stood up and walked over to Spiderpaw.

"Mousefur said we'll be hunting together today," he meowed.

"We will? That's great!" This was even better.

Whitepaw and Shrewpaw walked out of the apprentices den. Whitepaw was chattering to him.

"That Whitepaw," Ravenpaw meowed under her breath to Spiderpaw, "Has the biggest mouth a cat could have…."

He nodded in agreement, then looked down at his rabbit, which he hadn't touched.

"Want to share?" he meowed awkwardly.

"Sure," Ravenpaw dipped her head to take a bite.

Soon they finished it and Ravenpaw walked over to Brambleclaw, who was flicking his tail impatiently.

"Don't you have anything better to do then talk with toms?" he growled, but his tone was good natured, and his eyes glimmered with amusement.

Spiderpaw followed with his mentor, Mousefur. Soon they reached the sandy hollow. Whitepaw came along after them with Brackenfur.

"Okay," Brambleclaw meowed, "Today you will catch you're first prey. Now, imagine a rabbit. What would you need to do to not disturb it?"

"Walk quietly?" Ravenpaw guessed.

"Yes! So where do you put you're weight?"

Whitepaw opened her mouth, but Ravenpaw beat her too it. "On you're haunches."

"That's correct," Brambleclaw meowed, "So every one, show me the rabbit crouch."

Ravenpaw lowered herself onto the ground, her paws light, and the weight resting on her haunches and shoulders. She stalked silently across the ground, as if her paws were walking on water.

"Great!" Brambleclaw meowed, "Spiderpaw, Ravenpaw, you were perfect, Whitepaw, let me see that again."

Ravenpaw felt her chest glow with pride. She had done it perfectly! She glanced over at Spiderpaw. He had a happy smile on his face too.

Whitepaw snorted and tried again, she lowered herself down, and then hurried across the ground, applying a lot of noise to her stalk.

"No, no," Brambleclaw meowed quickly, "Whitepaw, you are putting your weight on your paws, it's supposed to be on your shoulders and haunches."

Whitepaw tried again, this time a little better, but still not perfect.

"Now," Brambleclaw meowed grandly, "try to catch some real prey. Whitepaw you go in that bracken bush, Spiderpaw, you go over that small rise, and Ravenpaw can go over by that small stream."

With her head and tail high, Ravenpaw trotted over to the small stream. She crouched low in the underbrush, her sent glands flooding with the delicious small of mouse. She prowled forward, remembering what Brambleclaw had said. She pinpointed her prey, then jumped into the air, knocking the mouse against a rock, stunning it. She leapt quickly and bit its neck.

She picked it up and held her head high, she trotted back into the sandy hollow.

"You're the first one back," Brambleclaw commented, "That's great."

Suddenly there was a rustling and Spiderpaw appeared, also holding a mouse. A few minutes later Whitepaw came too, with a tiny vole.

"You all did well," Brambleclaw meowed, "Come on, let's get back to camp."

OoOoO

Ravenpaw held her mouse high, so all the Clan could see it. Firestar looked over at her and nodded approvingly.

"I caught this mouse myself," Ravenpaw meowed proudly, dropping it in front of an elder.

"That's great," she purred then went on talking to the others.

Ravenpaw stared in shock. It seemed like the elder didn't even care! How was she going to become the best warrior in the Clan if she couldn't even make the elders proud of her?

She walked away, then decided that she would hunt, and bring back a lot of prey. Not even _an elder _could find fault with that!

She rushed out of camp, then crawled around in the ravine, until she saw a pigeon pecking at some seeds. She pounced, and caught it between her jaws.

Soon she caught a mouse and a vole, then turned. There was a rabbit hopping carefully through the grasses. Ravenpaw's heart beat faster. This was her chance.

With great silence she crouched very low in the grass and moved very slowly along behind it, until she could jump easily from there. She lowered herself slowly into a crouch, but a twig snapped beneath her hind paw. The rabbit toke off.

Ravenpaw didn't waste a moment. In an instant she took after it, her legs bunching and stretching until she was closer. Suddenly she toke a huge and mighty leap and caught it by a hind leg. It struggled, but she pulled it closer to her teeth and then bit its neck.

She raised her head, out of breath and panting. She dragged it back to where she had buried her other prey, then carried it all back to camp.

"Hi," she said casually to Brambleclaw.

"You caught all that?" he asked, then went and sniffed the rabbit. "That's a strong young rabbit, you did a great job."

Making sure Firestar was watching, Ravenpaw dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile.

She walked over to the apprentices den. Spiderpaw was sitting in the far corner.

"There's a gathering in four nights," Squirrelpaw was boasting, "and Firestar said I could go. But I knew that I was going anyway. I'm the best apprentice ever! Guess what guys! I caught a _mouse _today! I'll be a warrior _way _before any of you!"

Ravenpaw growled and unsheathed her claws.

"I caught a pigeon two mice a vole and a _rabbit_!"she snarled.

"Oh kittypet!" she yowled, "That's so great!" She made a face. "You couldn't catch a mouse if it sat between your paws!"

Ravenpaw crouched, and slashed her claws near Squirrelpaw's face, "Watch it, do you want me to tear your other ear?"

"No!" she hissed jumping back. Ravenpaw stuck her face up to Squirrelpaw's, teeth bared.

"Leave me alone, or I _will _tear it!" she snarled, "Maybe do something worse!"

She was about to snarl another threat, but there was a rustling at the entrance and Ravenpaw was cuffed hard. She rolled away into the grass.

Firestar stuck his head into the den. "No fighting," he meowed, "I saw how much prey you caught, Ravenpaw. You can come to the gathering, which is in a few nights, along with Whitepaw, Shrewpaw, Leafpaw and Spiderpaw-where is Spiderpaw?"

Ravenpaw gasped and turned around. Spiderpaw wasn't in the den.

"I don't know!" she gasped, "He was in here earlier!"

"Let's find him!" Shrewpaw jumped to his paws.

"Come," Firestar ordered. He flicked his tail to his deputy, Greystripe. 'Spiderpaw is gone, Take a patrol out to find him. He could be in danger, with the threat of ShadowClan… I'm going to search the camp."

Greystripe toke Brambleclaw, a white warrior named Cloudtail, Squirrelpaw, Whitepaw and Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw was thrilled, her first warrior mission! How far from her kittypet life she was now!

**Ooooo! Where is Spiderpaw? Review! What do _you _think will happen to Spiderpaw and Ravenpaw? **


	4. Rescuing Spiderpaw

_**Chapter 4, rescuing Spiderpaw**_

Ravenpaw stalked quickly out of camp. Squirrelpaw's eyes glowed with excitement, and Whitepaw's tail was twitching nervously.

"Break up," Greystripe instructed, once they were out of the ravine. Cloudtail, go with Whitepaw and me toward the Sunningrocks. Brambleclaw, go with Squirrelpaw to the WindClan border, and Ravenpaw, you're on your own, head over to the ShadowClan border."

Ravenpaw's eyes grew wide with excitement. She was on her own!

Whitepaw looked worried. "Do we have enough warriors?" she asked Cloudtail, "And I'm worried for Ravenpaw."

Whitepaw walked over to Ravenpaw. "Go carefully," she meowed, "You're on your own. Fight like you fought me on the day we met, if you see an enemy. I now you would risk your life for Spiderpaw."

Ravenpaw licked the white she-cat's ear. "Don't worry, we are both safe. Be good, we might become warriors."

She turned before Whitepaw could say anything else and charged for the direction of ShadowClan. She kept her claws ready to scratch if an enemy appeared.

She burst out into a clearing. The Thunderpath was right in front of her, and a line of thin cats were racing over it onto ThunderClan territory.

She yowled and charged after them as they disappeared into the trees. She felt like a true warrior now, all her instincts sharp to do one thing: protect her Clan.

There was a yowl from somewhere ahead of her and Ravenpaw picked up speed until she was racing through the trees and came out into a small clearing, where the smell of blood filled the air.

The ShadowClan warriors had Spiderpaw pinned down. He was covered with scratches and bites. When he saw Ravenpaw he yowled for help.

She let out a battle cry and jumped at the nearest warrior. She pushed Spiderpaw from under him.

"Run Spiderpaw!" she yowled.

The young tom didn't move. "I have to help fight them off and protect my Clan!" he yowled, and clawed at a tortoiseshell.

Heavy paws landed on Ravenpaw's back. She yowled and jumped around, whacking her claws into the toms chin as she did so. Blood trickled down his neck, but Ravenpaw had fell on her back. In an instant he leaped on her unprotected underbelly and raked his claws down it again and again. Ravenpaw yowled in pain. Several other ShadowClan warriors circled around her. She was trapped.

There was a snarl and Spiderpaw leapt at one of the cats.

"No Spiderpaw!" Ravenpaw yowled, "I'm letting you get back to camp! I will die to protect my Clan, but you must go!"

Teeth started to prick in Ravenpaw's neck. She screwed up her eyes, knowing that this was the last moment of her life.

Suddenly there was yowl of rage and Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Whitepaw, Greystripe and Squirrelpaw exploded into the clearing. Greystripe pulled the warrior off Ravenpaw.

The ShadowClan cats gave yowls of fear and ran off. Whitepaw gave a triumphant yowl but Ravenpaw gasped.

"There heading for the camp!"

Instantly the cats took after them. "Spiderpaw, Ravenpaw you're the fastest. Run back to camp and warn the others," Greystripe commanded, panting with effort.

Ravenpaw pelted after the ShadowClan warriors with Spiderpaw at her side. They soon were in front of the ShadowClan warriors and they dashed into camp.

"ShadowClan warriors! Attack!" Ravenpaw yowled.

Firestar, who had some fresh-kill in his jaws, dropped it and whirled to face his enemy with a snarl. The Clan heard his battle-cry and gathered around him with there claws out.

The ShadowClan warriors dashed in, and a big brown tom crashed into a cat named Rainwhisker. Rainwhisker gave a cry as he was pinned to the ground.

Yowling with rage, Ravenpaw threw herself on the tom. All her strength was drained and she dug in her claws to keep her from falling off as the tom bucked and bucked.

There was a yowl from another ShadowClan warrior, and it knocked Ravenpaw off the brown tom. Teeth fastened in her leg. Ravenpaw yowled in pain as she felt the teeth scrape bone. A large tortoiseshell bounded up, knocking the struggling Ravenpaw to the ground, and the dark tabby apprentice heard her bones shake with the impact. Claws raked over her throat and she struggled weakly, all the power gone from her limbs. Her sight was growing blurry and grey and she screwed up her eyes for the killing blow.

Then Squirrelpaw was there. She pilled off one of the cats, then clawed at another. Ravenpaw struggled to her feet, but her hind leg throbbed with pain and she collapsed again. "I can't get up!" she yowled. Squirrelpaw's picked her up in her mouth with eyes full of certainty, and dragged her over to a clump of ferns.

"Clean the wound!" Squirrelpaw commanded. She dashed away.

Ravenpaw put her head on her paws and caught her breath for a moment. Then she turned and cleaned the wound on her leg. She stood up, tucking the leg safely up to her belly and limped into the clearing.

Firestar was dragging off one of the last warriors. He gave it a sharp nip to the shoulder, reminding it that it was not welcome here.

Ravenpaw looked around at the devastated clearing. Squirrelpaw sat in the center, her chest heaving and a nasty looking bite on her nose. Whitepaw and Shrewpaw crouched together. Whitepaw had a scratch on her tail and was chattering to Shrewpaw how she had driven off an enemy warrior.

Her heart clenched in fear when she realized that she couldn't see Spiderpaw. Then she saw him, lying next to the nursery. Scratches rode up and down his flanks, one ear was torn and bleeding, and there was a place on his shoulder where a cat had scratched away the skin and then bitten it. But Leafpaw and her mentor Cinderpelt were already pressing cobwebs onto it.

Leafpaw left her mentor and trotted over to Ravenpaw. She licked at the gash on her neck, then pressed a green herb onto it.

"Coltsfoot," she mewed, (AN: I don't pay much attention to the herbs they use so work with me here.)

"Now that wound on your leg," Leafpaw muttered. She sniffed it. "We better put some cobweb on to stop the bleeding," she told Ravenpaw. She wound a long sticky cobweb around the leg and held it there for a long time.

Finally she let go. "Tell me if it gets puffy or starts bleeding again," she meowed, walking away to help Cinderpelt with Spiderpaw.

Ravenpaw sniffed at the wound, and then looked up at Firestar. He was looking right at her. Ravenpaw raised her head, trying to act like a warrior, but Firestar turned away.

OoOoO

It was two days since the battle with the ShadowClan warriors. Ravenpaw awoke in the apprentices den. The sun was wasn't up yet. Whitepaw was asleep lying on her back with her paws in the air. Spiderpaw lay silently in one corner.

Soon the sun peeked above the horizon, and the warriors woke up.

Brambleclaw padded over to the apprentices den. "Ravenpaw?" he called.

Whitepaw and the other apprentices do there feet as the other mentors approached.

"I'm here," Ravenpaw meowed. She stretched her tail up to brush it over Brambleclaw's face. He blushed and looked away.

"Mousefur and I are assessing you today," Brambleclaw meowed as they reached the training hollow with Squirrelpaw, Shrewpaw, Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Ravenpaw and Mousefur.

"Yes," Mousefur mewed, "You hunt and try to catch as much prey as you can. And we will be following and watching you."

"Shrewpaw," Brambleclaw instructed, "you do near the RiverClan border, Whitepaw, you go to Snakerocks, and Squirrelpaw you can go by Fourtrees, Spiderpaw to Tallpines and Ravenpaw-,"

He broke off as Mousefur interrupted. "Ravenpaw can go by Twolegplace."

Ravenpaw felt cold pricks down her spine. She didn't want to hunt by Twolegplace. She wasn't soft anymore!

Mousefur gave a harsh nod. "Off you go then," she told the apprentices.

Whitepaw bolted, but Ravenpaw trotted out with her tail held high. She raced through the trees until she reached Twolegplace.

Her ears pricked for sound of smell of Mousefur, Ravenpaw crouched in the underbrush, her jaws parted to let the smells of the forest flood her sent glands. soon she detected a wood mouse and a vole.

She scanned the clearing until she saw the mouse. It was sitting washing its face. Ravenpaw crept up behind it until she could see every move it made. Without warning she sprang, and dispatched it quickly with a sharp bite.

Hoping Mousefur had seen that, she trotted on until she found where the vole was. It was rounding up nuts for its dinner. She caught it quickly, and then caught another mouse and buried them beneath some dirt.

There was a rustling above her and she saw a sparrow in a tree, preening its feathers. Birds were hard to catch, and Ravenpaw hoped Mousefur could see her if she caught it.

She waited a few moments for it to come down, but it didn't so she crept silently up to the bottom of the tree then clawed her way up with infinite caution.

Ravenpaw scented the air, because she couldn't see the sparrow now. She found where it was, then crept along the branch above it. She jumped down suddenly and caught it between her forepaws.

She scrambled down the trunk and buried her sparrow underneath the tree.

Ravenpaw heard a twig snap behind her and knew Mousefur was there. Suddenly there was a twittering and three young squirrels danced down a tree.

Ravenpaw's heart clenched with ambition. If Mousefur saw her catch those at once she would be basically famous!

She waited until they danced closer before she sprang, her claws and teeth flashing out as she clawed and bit to catch the squirrels.

She raised her head. One of them was grasped in her mouth, dead, another was dead beneath one paw , and the third had its tail caught on her claw. It was struggling to get away. Ravenpaw whacked it with a sturdy paw and killed it.

She buried them beneath a tree. Soon she had caught two rabbits and a shrew. Deciding she had enough she picked up as much as she could and carried it back to the training hollow where Brambleclaw was waiting.

"Great job!" he yowled when he saw her huge load.

"There's more back there," Ravenpaw gestured with her tail then went off to bring back the rest of the prey.

She sat with it in front of her, a huge pile. She was enormously proud.

Whitepaw trotted in with two voles and a shrew. "I left a nouse ack dhere." She meowed with her mouth full of shrew and vole.

Ravenpaw laughed. Soon Spiderpaw came back. He had a good sized pile. Squirrelpaw arrived with Shrewpaw and Mousefur was just behind him.

"You all did well," Brambleclaw meowed, with a glance at Ravenpaw. She looked up into his eyes and then looked away quickly. There was admiration and pride in his amber gaze, but something more. Ravenpaw felt her paws tingle.

They trotted back to camp with there jaws weighed down with the fresh-kill. Ravenpaw dropped hers on the fresh-kill pile, and decided it was warrior-like to take food to the elders without being told by a warrior. She scooped up a squirrel and a rabbit and trotted over to the elders den with her tail high. (AN: as usual.)

Ravenpaw bent her head and toke a mouse and a pigeon for herself and squeezed into the apprentices den. As usual, Squirrelpaw was boasting.

"I caught a lot," she bragged, "Who saw what Whitepaw caught? That was so tiny! But Kittypet did worse. _I _of course did the most. So everybody will be looking at_ me _at the gathering that's going to happen in a few nights."

**Well? That wasn't really a cliff-hanger, but what do you think will happen next?**


	5. Dream

_**Chapter 5, dream**_

**Oh, this is StarClan's point of view for a second…**

A silent pool of water glistened in a tiny hollow. Silver shapes began to emerge around it.

"Are we all here?" a blue furred cat asked.

"Yes, Bluestar," the other cats chorused.

"We must choose some apprentices from each Clan to take the new quest," Bluestar meowed, "They must seek out the savior of the Clans and bring it back to us. Let us choose the cats for this quest."

"I thought of three for ThunderClan," a gray cat croaked.

"One for ShadowClan," called out a black tom.

"One for WindClan," yowled another cat.

"Two for RiverClan," mewed a brown tabby.

"Then show us your choices," Bluestar meowed, "Nightstar first."

Nightstar padded to the edge of the pool. "This is my choice for ShadowClan."

An image of an almost black cat appeared in the pool.

"Good choice," Bluestar muttered. "Now Gorsepaw, are you ready for WindClan?"

A grey-brown small cat padded to the pool. "Yes," he muttered. A brown and grey cat appeared in the pool.

"He…is a good choice" Bluestar muttered thoughtfully.

Gorsepaw dipped his head. "He is young and strong," he muttered, backing away.

"My turn!" a pretty silver she-cat called out. She trotted to the edge of the pool. A silver she-cat and a brown tom appeared in the pool. "Do you think these are good choices for RiverClan?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Bluestar reassured her, "The she-cat is kind and young, but the tom…Whatever. They are great choices."

Then a small calico she-cat pattered to the edge of the pool and sat down. "I thought of three for ThunderClan," she muttered. A black tom, a tabby she-cat, and an orange she-cat appeared in the pool.

"But she's a-," a cat had begun to snarl but Bluestar interrupted, "They are great choices, Spottedleaf." She raised her voice so all the cats could hear her. "Let us now go and prepare our cats for the quest."

OoOoO

_"Where am I?" Ravenpaw yowled. She was in a different world. _

_"Ravenpaw," said a soft, silky voice. A beautiful calico she-cat emerged from behind a tree. Firestar would have gone crazy for her._

_"I am Spottedleaf," she meowed, her voice as soft as kit fur, "I am here to tell you a warning. You must go to the mountains and find the savoir of the clans. Meet with seven other apprentices on the next night the moon is not shadowed by clouds at Fourtrees. Then you must go on this journey."_

_Ravenpaw blinked up at her. "Alright," she said uncertainly, "I'll do that."_

_  
Spottedleaf gave a purr then disappeared. Everything faded, and suddenly Ravenpaw found herself thrown against an icy rock. Snow and wind buffeted her fur. She yowled, falling to the ground. Rain fell onto her, sinking through her fur and freezing her skin. She clawed desperately at the frozen ground, trying to pull herself into a sitting position. Suddenly a huge gust of wind flew into her face, throwing her off into space._

Ravenpaw opened her eyes. There was a growl from above her. It was Shrewpaw. "Sleep quieter!" he growled.

Ravenpaw looked around at the familiar apprentices den and sighed with relief. All the snow and ice had all been a dream.

Ravenpaw looked over at Spiderpaw. His legs were twitching and he was letting out little mewling sounds. Suddenly he sprang into the air.

Ravenpaw was glad Shrewpaw was asleep. "Spiderpaw!" She hissed, "Spiderpaw!"

He swiveled his gaze to her. "Ravenpaw?" he asked, his amber eyes glowing in the gloom, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you alright? You were mewling in your sleep."

"Come closer," he whispered. Ravenpaw padded carefully over to him. "Yes?" she asked.

"I-I had a dream. This silvery blue cat told me I had to go and get the savoir of the Clans. Then there was al this snow and ice and I couldn't see anything. It was cold!"

Ravenpaw stared at him, her claws sinking into the moss. "I…I just had that exact same dream. But it was a tortoiseshell that came to me…"

"Do you think we have to go there?" he asked, "Do we have to meet with some other cats when the moon is not shaded by clouds at Fourtrees?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw murmured, "I think that's right."

He touched his muzzle softly to her ear, and Ravenpaw felt her fur crawl. Then the two cats curled up together and fell asleep.

OoOoO

"Wake up, Sleepyheads!" a voice yowled into the apprentices den. Ravenpaw raised her head, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Brambleclaw was peering into the den. "Come on, Ravenpaw, we're going to do some fighting practice!"

She stood up and stretched, then galloped over to him and pushed him with her muzzle. "Let's go!" she charged out of camp.

She was sitting in the training hollow when Brambleclaw entered the clearing.

"Okay," he announced, "Today you are going to do some fighting moves so you can be a better fighter. Attack me."

He crouched down in front of her and Ravenpaw mirrored his position. She was going to get the best of her mentor….

She rushed across the sand toward him. When she leapt at his back, he stood up into a sitting position and Ravenpaw went spinning off course.

"Hah!" he cried, "Try again!"

She hissed with frustration then turned around. At the same time she turned, she flew across the ground, barreling into him and knocking him down. She sent a paw to his ear, and he surged upward, throwing her off. She sprang again, and this time managed to pin him down.

"Good," he puffed, "Let me go!" he yelped finally, after many minutes of struggling.

An odd anger was burning inside Ravenpaw. She backed off, and he stood up. Suddenly he felt teeth in his leg, and felt his face go warm with embarrassment.

"Alright," he whined, "you got the better of me!"

"Okay," Ravenpaw whined.He licked a paw thoughtfully.

There was a rustling at the entrance of the den and Whitepaw appeared with Brackenfur.

"Hello," Brambleclaw meowed kindly. "Brackenfur, Ravenpaw just did a very interesting move. Will you please show Brackenfur that-," he never finished his sentence. Brackenfur and Whitepaw watched in horror as suddenly Ravenpaw sprang onto his back. She sank her claws into his shoulders, and her teeth fastened in his leg. He yelped with pain, trying to throw her off. "RAVENPAW!" he yowled. He twisted and grabbed her roughly by the scruff and pulled the dark tabby apprentice off. She snarled and lashed at his face with her paws and to her satisfaction they caught in his fur. He gave a mighty yowl and dropped her, he tried to jump but she jumped at him her claws slicing into his face and her teeth finding his ear. Brambleclaw decided this was not normal apprentice fighting. He had to treat this like a real battle.

His muscles bunched, and with all his strength he jumped at her, knocking her down and unsheathing his claws to pin her down. But Ravenpaw was fast. She wriggled out from under him, then sprang up, and fastened her teeth in his neck.

"No!" Brackenfur bellowed, he rushed foreword, pulling Ravenpaw off and pinning her to the ground.

Brambleclaw didn't say anything. He lay on his side, trying to calm the fast and ragged breaths coming out of his lungs. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the shaking that quaked through his limbs. Right now he needed to calm down, not ask Ravenpaw any questions.

Finally he raised his head and looked at his apprentice. She wasn't writhing underneath Brackenfur or hissing threats at the ginger tom. Instead she lay calmly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. A few feet away, Whitepaw had crouched low in the sand, her eyes the size of kit heads. She was really shaking.

"I…don't…know…why."

Brambleclaw was not sure who had rasped the four words. Then he looked down at Ravenpaw. She stared past him with glazed eyes. She blinked calmly. "I don't know…why," she rasped again.

"Why what?" Brackenfur demanded. Ravenpaw didn't answer right away. Finally she meowed, "I had to…attack you, Brambleclaw."

"No," he meowed, "we were training and you just attacked me."

Ravenpaw smiled. "Ah. That's I hoped would happen. Did I hurt you badly?"

"No, Just a few scratches and bites. I'm sure Cinderpelt can fix that."

"Good," Ravenpaw meowed, and to Brambleclaw's relief her voice wasn't odd and still anymore. "Brackenfur," she continued, and the odd voice was back. "You can let me go. I won't attack him again."

Brackenfur paused, "How can you be sure?"

She didn't answer, so Brackenfur released her.

"This training session is over," Brambleclaw meowed, his voice quavering. "Let's go back to camp, Ravenpaw."

She trotted obediently at his side as they left the training hollow. Brambleclaw kept his claws ready, and kept casting glances at his apprentice.

"I won't attack you," she promised, and her normal voice was back. She bounded on ahead and vanished into the camp.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw watched the sun sink below the horizon. She had confided in Spiderpaw about her attacking Brambleclaw. He had not known why, but he had been helpful.

Now she watched the moon. No clouds were covering it. Infact, there were no clouds in the sky at all.

"Spiderpaw," she whispered, "There are no clouds over the moon tonight."

He looked up and padded into the clearing, then took a deep breath. "Let's go."

**Plot twist, eh? The next chapter will probably come tomorrow so check back and review soon! What will happen on this journey? **


	6. Meeting

_**Chapter 6, Meeting**_

Ravenpaw led the way out of camp with Spiderpaw close behind.

"I wonder who the other apprentices will be," she murmured.

"I don't know," Spiderpaw answered. "Probably one from RiverClan, one from ShadowClan, one from WindClan…" he trailed away, but his eyes burned with curiosity.

Excitement fluttered in Ravenpaw's chest. Who were the other cat's going to be?

They reached Fourtrees. No other cat was there yet.

They waited for a few moments before there was a rustling in the bracken and Squirrelpaw appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Ravenpaw yelped. Had Squirrelpaw followed them? What was she doing here?

"I had the dream!" she spat, "Just like both of you, I expect. Now let's go on this journey!"

"We have to wait," Ravenpaw meowed, "There are only three of us here. Spottedleaf said to meet with six others. That means there needs to be seven."

Squirrelpaw snorted. "Whatever!"

Suddenly another cat appeared. He was grey and brown.

"Who are you?" Squirrelpaw demanded.

"My name's Smokepaw and I am a ShadowClan apprentice. What are you're names?"

"I'm Squirrelpaw," she hissed, "and this is Ravenpaw, and Spiderpaw."

Smokepaw smiled and nodded. "So you three had the dream?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw nodded.

"Yes?" asked a nervous voice, "yes what?"

A silver she-cat appeared, followed by a small brown tom with a broad face and a narrow muzzle.

"You are from ThunderClan…and ShadowClan…Right?" she asked.

"Yes," meowed Ravenpaw, "What are you're names?"

"I'm Splashpaw," the silver she-cat told her. "And this is Volepaw. We are both from RiverClan."

Volepaw drew his teeth back in a snarl. "Don't tell them, Splashpaw!" he spat, his tail bristling.

He faced Ravenpaw. "You're the kittypet!" he hissed, "Stop faking that you were chosen for this quest."

Ravenpaw felt her tail thicken and she unsheathed her long claws. "Watch it, I'm no Kittypet!"

"To you maybe!" he spat. He was worse then Squirrelpaw.

"Volepaw, relax," said a voice. A brown cat stalked down the slope and faced the cats. "I'm Owlpaw of WindClan."

He had a plain voice. It was not aggressive, or kind. It was harsh, but in a nice way. Ravenpaw found herself staring at him.

Owlpaw met her gaze. They stared at each other for a long time until Spiderpaw nudged Ravenpaw.

"Well," he began, "should we leave on this quest?"

"I don't see any reason to wait," Splashpaw reasoned.

"Gorsepaw didn't tell me to delay," Owlpaw muttered.

"Neither did Nightstar," Smokepaw meowed.

"Did anybody's dream-sender tell you to wait?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"No," the other apprentices chorused.

"Well," Ravenpaw meowed awkwardly, "I sort of wanted to say bye to my Clan…"

"We can't let them know where were going!" Spiderpaw yelped, "They might stop us. We need to find the savoir of the Clans. Somehow I feel great trouble is coming."

"That's true," Owlpaw muttered. "Then let's go!"

"Where?" snarled Squirrelpaw.

"Over the mountains!" Splashpaw meowed, jumping to her feet. "That's what Silverstream said!"

The other cat's looked at each other and everybody seemed to take a deep breath.

"Are we ready?" Spiderpaw asked. "Then let's go."

He rose to his paws slowly as if he had been sitting there for a moon. As he passed Ravenpaw he muttered, so only she could hear, "I scared."

She rubbed the side of her face to his in agreement, then padded forward.

"Run!" Owlpaw yowled happily, dashing up onto the uplands with a mighty bellow.

"Shut up," Volepaw muttered angrily, but only Ravenpaw heard him.

Slowly the cats filed into a line with Smokepaw at the front, then Owlpaw, after him was Ravenpaw, then Spiderpaw, and next was Splashpaw and behind her was Volepaw, and last came Squirrelpaw.

Muscles rippled under their pelts in a smooth motion as the seven apprentices loped across the uplands, on the longest journey of their lives.

**Yeah, sort'a like TNP Midnight, but I promise it will be different. Keep reading and remember to review! **

****


	7. Climbing

_**Chapter 7, climbing**_

The seven cats stared up at the tall blue-and-white peaks.

"I can't believe we're going up there," Smokepaw murmured.

"Me too!" Splashpaw told him.

Ravenpaw had found out a few things about the other apprentices.

Volepaw was mean, bossy, and stuck up.

Smokepaw was kind, and liked to lead. He made good decisions too.

Splashpaw was loving and beautiful, but dim-witted. She was quick to agree on everything.

Owlpaw was quiet, but sneaky. He was mean, but not like Volepaw.

Ravenpaw gazed up at the wide expanse. "Come on," she meowed, "We are wasting daylight."

Smokepaw hopped up on a boulder. "It's okay," he called down to them.

Splashpaw was next. She bunched her short legs and jumped. Her hind legs churned air. Smokepaw lunged and caught her between his sturdy jaws.

"Thank you," Splashpaw whispered breathlessly. She gazed at the well-built ShadowClan tom with admiration.

Owlpaw silently leaped easily onto the top, his long legs mastering it easily. Squirrelpaw and Volepaw jumped together. Then Ravenpaw and Spiderpaw jumped on top.

"We're stuck," Volepaw spat, looking up. In front of them a sheer rock edge went straight up. Ravenpaw imagined being on top, and tumbling down the dizzying drop. She shivered.

"There's a way," Smokepaw meowed. He pointed with his muzzle to a narrow stone path low on the edge of the cliff. It climbed up swiftly and curved around the mountain. Ravenpaw could see places where part of the path had fell down. (AN: sounds scary, huh?)

Smokepaw stepped carefully onto the path. He had to squeeze his paws close together and he hugged the rock face. Although he was only about four fox-lengths above the ground, wind whistled past the cliff and buffeted his fur.

"It's okay!" he shouted, raising his voice above the wind.

Ravenpaw pushed past the others. No one seemed to want to climb on the dizzying path so she decided she would go first.

She bunched her muscles and leapt as hard as she could off the boulder. She sailed through the air and smashed into the rock face. Her bones clashed into the hard side and she bounced over to the edge of the path. She felt her claws shred on the thick surface and scrabbled for a pawhold. She clawed up loose stones and they showered onto her. Smokepaw lunged foreword and grasped her scruff, pulling her safely onto the narrow path.

"Push yourself against the edge!" he shouted over the rising sound of the wind, "Place one paw in front of another and walk slowly! I've got to help the others!"

Ravenpaw nodded, to full of fear to speak. She walked slowly, calming herself by hearing Smokepaw's confident voice shouting, "Don't jump as hard as Ravenpaw did!"

Soon the others made it across. Smokepaw was in the back, with, terrifyingly, Ravenpaw in the front.

Slowly, slowly, she led the way. Rain whipped her face, and she could smell snow on the way.

"Go faster!' Squirrelpaw spat suddenly. She leaped over Ravenpaw, and all the cats yowled "No!" ahead the path made a sharp turn and Squirrelpaw almost plummeted right off the edge. Her eyes grew round with terror. Behind them, in the back, Smokepaw bunched his legs and prepared to jump over all the cats and save Squirrelpaw, but Ravenpaw knew he couldn't. He would jump somewhere in the middle of the journeying cats, and fall off the edge, maybe bring a few other cats over with him. The ground was far, far below by now.

Spiderpaw turned around so fast he looked like a blur of black fur, narrowly missing falling off the edge himself. In one swift moment he leapt on Smokepaw while Splashpaw yowled in terror. Spiderpaw wrestled Smokepaw onto the ground. Both cats began to roll down the slope, and Ravenpaw saw that in a few more rolls they would tumble off a turn and fall into space, wailing all the way.

Ravenpaw was to far away to jump and help them, so all she could do was yowl, "Grab something!" and fell dread sink into her heart. She was torn with fear. On one side of her, Squirrelpaw was clawing at the edge, and on the other, two toms teetering on the point of the needle of death.

But Spiderpaw heard her warning. He hooked a claw into the rock and let go of Smokepaw. One hind leg already hung off the edge.

Then all the other cats saw trouble. "_Don't let him go!_" Ravenpaw screamed. She couldn't stand around doing nothing any more. She pushed past the cats, almost toppling off the edge at the narrowness, and shouted to Volepaw. "Get Squirrelpaw!" she jumped over Splashpaw, who was lying in the middle of the path, a paw over her eyes and screaming her head off.

When Spiderpaw had let go of Smokepaw, the smoky black tom had slipped down. The pupils of his blue eyes grew round with terror.

Ravenpaw lunged at him. Her claws skittered on the slick and wet surface of the rock, but slowed her down. She grasped Smokepaw in her mouth and dragged him back onto the rock. She lay down, panting.

Smokepaw stood up, his legs shaking. "L-lets keep going!" he stammered, his teeth chattering with cold. "Walk slowly and carefully!"

"Is Squirrelpaw okay?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes!" Owlpaw called down, "Volepaw saved her!"

"Good." Ravenpaw sighed with relief. She walked to the back of the line with Spiderpaw, then Smokepaw behind her.

Volepaw was now in the lead. He walked slowly and carefully, leading the way up the hill.

When they had gone much farther it began to snow. White specks littered the cat's pelts. Ravenpaw's bottom jaw clattered against the top. Her pads were hard and stiff from walking on the freezing rock. She could hear Smokepaw panting behind her.

Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes blurred over with cold and exhaustion. She doubled over, coughing, spasms racking her now-frail body. She was hungry and tired, and very, very, cold.

"Stop!" she rasped, "Stop!"

Smokepaw raised his voice to tell Volepaw, but as soon as he started talking it shrunk down to a puny size, "Stop, Volepaw! Ravenpaw's sick!"

Volepaw stopped. "There is no shelter here!" he yowled.

"Wait," Owlpaw murmured, slipping past him. "There is a hole in the path a little way up! It should shelter at least one of us from the wind!"

The small party of cats padded the small way up.

"We can out Ravenpaw in the hole!" Smokepaw rasped.

Owlpaw padded over with a few pieces of lichen in his mouth and dropped them into the shallow dip. Ravenpaw stumbled in, and the sound of the wind lessened.

Suddenly Owlpaw padded over with his jaws packed with snow. He dropped it on Ravenpaw.

"What are you doing?" Spiderpaw yowled, "That'll freeze her!"

"No, it will isolate her. WindClan cats sleep in the open, and when it snows it falls on us and we're warm and sheltered."

"Alright." Spiderpaw was to tired to argue. He helped the other cats gather snow and pack it onto Ravenpaw.

Inside her little den, Ravenpaw wasn't cold anymore. She wasn't warm, but she wasn't cold. She was dry and growing sleepy. All she was now was hungry.

The other cats formed a circle around the dip, and bowed their heads, trying to fall asleep.

Ravenpaw listened to the howl of the wind. Soon the sun sank, leaving her in an eerie darkness. Owls hooted in the distance, and it calmed her, so soon she fell asleep.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw opened her eyes groggily. Something tasty was in front of her nose. She cleared her sight and realized where she was. The snow was still on her, and her limbs were stiff from lying on the hard surface for so long. But right in front of her was a tiny, scrawny, skinny…mouse.

She gasped and did her best not to gobble it down. She poked her head through the blanket of snow.

Snow covered the entire path, the entire world. Ravenpaw gasped and looked around. The faint shapes of two cats were coming toward her, blurred by the heavily falling snow.

It was Smokepaw and Spiderpaw. Ravenpaw realized that, slowly, the two toms had formed a friendship.

"Where are the others?" she asked when they were nearer.

"They are off hunting," Spiderpaw told her.

"We scanned ahead," Smokepaw reported, "And we're almost all the way around the mountain and the path ends!"

"Good," Ravenpaw meowed.

"Did you eat the mouse?" Smokepaw asked, "It was all we could find in our search, and we new you were weak, so we gave it to you."

"You did? Oh thank you!" Ravenpaw dipped her head back under the blanket and began to eat. It lined the gnawing hunger that growled in her stomach.

"Better?" Spiderpaw asked, his amber eyes glowing.

Ravenpaw couldn't help but smile with an odd twinge of happiness that stirred in her heart.

There was a yowling and Volepaw, Squirrelpaw, Splashpaw and Owlpaw appeared. Owlpaw and Squirrelpaw were carrying prey, a mouse and a vole.

"You can share with Squirrelpaw," Smokepaw told Volepaw, "And Splashpaw and Owlpaw can share too. And me and Spiderpaw…well…we'll just have to go hungry."

"No, that isn't fair," Ravenpaw told him. "I'll hunt for you two."

She pulled her exhausted body out of the dip and padded up the path. It was slippery with ice. She looked over the edge. Every thing went down…down…down…

Her stomach flipped with fear. A Twolegplace was far, far below her, the nests looked like ants. She gagged with fear and dizziness. If she fell…well, she didn't want to think about that.

She continued padding up the path, her claws unsheathed so she wouldn't slip off the edge. She rounded a bend and the path broke away from the mountain. It was just a sheer string with nothing to grip onto. She crouched low on her belly and slid across it very slowly. She came a little closer, and realized there was another mountain on one side, and the another one on the other side.

Suddenly she saw that there was a hole in the path, and she would have to jump to get onto the other side.

She took a deep breath and sprang from her perilous perch. But she jumped on an angle and plummeted into space.

Her yowls and screams of terror echoed off the mountains. She screwed up her eyes, and landed.

She wasn't dead.

Slowly, carefully, Ravenpaw opened her eyes. She was caught on a tiny bush that grew in a scarce bit of soil on the side of a steep stone slope. The bush bucked and swayed with her weight, and she knew that it would break.

She looked around, feeling utterly trapped. Then she saw a tiny slope carved into the side. She padded carefully onto it and then slipped down, wailing all the way, until she landed in a cave.

The bottom was littered with moss. There was a squeal from under her and Ravenpaw jumped aside. And beneath her was…

A kit.

It was white with silver specks. She looked about five moons old, with wide blue eyes.

"Get me out of here!" was the first thing it said.

"Where's your mother?" Ravenpaw asked.

"She's dead. My guardian left me here to days ago, and she hasn't come back. Will you take me away?"

"Alright," Ravenpaw meowed slowly, her mind spinning with confusion. "What's your name?"

"Glacier," she squeaked, "Now can we go?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw meowed, scooping it up in her jaws.

She padded onto the steep slope until she reached the bush. 'How do we get out?" Ravenpaw asked Glacier, "I need to go up."

"Follow me," the kit said energetically. She scrambled in front of Ravenpaw, and jumped off the bush and landed on a narrow ledge on the mountain.

"There are a lot of little ledges you can jump to," She told Ravenpaw, "But you have to look carefully, because they are very small ledges."

Glacier jumped to another ledge, this one higher up. Ravenpaw followed her, carefully jumping from one ledge to the next. Her whiskers twitched at the kit's confidence. Glacier seemed to act like the mountains weren't dangerous at all.

She followed the kit until thy reached the tiny path that wasn't connected to a mountain. She leapt carefully onto it, then padded after the Glacier, who wasn't afraid at all of the sheer ledge.

"Where are you going to take me?" the kit asked, stopping.

"This way," Ravenpaw passed the kit and scrambled down the path that curled around the mountain until she reached the place where the others were waiting.

"Who's this?" Volepaw snarled, "What are you doing with a kit, Ravenpaw?"

**Weeeell…not a very good cliffy, I know. But Glacier will have a big part in the rest of the story! Whoa, this story is sure fun to write at the moment. And, remember to review!**

**Please? **


	8. Glacier

_**Chapter 8, Glacier**_

"She found me in a cave and took me!" Glacier shouted, "And you aren't her boss!"

Volepaw looked startled. He must have expected Glacier to cower beneath him.

Smokepaw pushed past Volepaw to reach Ravenpaw and Glacier.

"What is this kit's name?" he asked.

"Glacier," Ravenpaw meowed.

Snow beat onto Smokepaw's eyelashes. "Well, I guess we can't dump her. Let's just keep her. She can be your responsibility, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw hid a growl. "Alright," she mumbled, then turned back to Smokepaw. "When are we leaving?" She asked.

"A little later. I'm going to send some cats out hunting, and after we eat we can leave. Spiderpaw and I haven't been fed yet."

Ravenpaw nodded, then turned back to Glacier. "Come here," she meowed, and dropped the kit in the shallow dip she had slept in earlier. She packed some snow over her, then walked away.

A few minutes later there was a squeak behind her. Ravenpaw turned. It was Glacier.

"Go back to bed!" she cried.

"No," Glacier whined, "It's boring."

Spiderpaw saw Glacier and walked over. "Hey," he meowed, "My name's Spiderpaw. I'll play with you."

Glacier bounced to her feet, her eyes shining. "Okay. Can we play 'Pounce the Mouse?'"

She bounced up and down. "Somebody's tail is the mouse, and the other cat pounces on it. You be the mouse, and I'll be the cat."

"Fine," Spiderpaw crouched down and swished his tail back and forth. With a squeal of excitement, Glacier pounced on it.

"Thanks," Ravenpaw muttered as she padded past. She turned around and looked at the tom. He looked so happy.

OoOoO

"We're leaving!" Smokepaw called. Ravenpaw stood up, with Spiderpaw behind her. Glacier squeaked and batted at his tail. He purred and gave her a light swat on the head.

Smokepaw led the way up. Ravenpaw followed him around the bend until they reached the unattached path. All the cats lowered themselves onto there bellies.

It was very slippery. Ravenpaw's paws were shaking so hard that she was afraid that she would slip off the edge. She couldn't see anything but the faint pelt of Smokepaw in front of her. Ice froze her eyelashes, and her pads were stiff from the ice.

"There's a gap!" Smokepaw yowled. There was a sound of slipping and he jumped. "I made it!" he yowled, "Come on, It's not hard!"

Ravenpaw was next. She squinted through the blizzard and jumped as hard as she could. Her claws skittered over the stone, making ruts in the ice. She yowled with fear and flailed her claws out, trying to grab onto something. Teeth met in her scruff and she was pulled onto the narrow ledge.

Owlpaw was next. He didn't hesitate, leaping the gap easily.

Spiderpaw fastened his teeth in Glacier's scruff and jumped over with her.

Volepaw and Squirrelpaw came at the same time.

Splashpaw crouched at the edge, yowling and yowling with terror. Ravenpaw sighed. It would take forever to coax her to come over.

"I've had enough of this!" Volepaw hissed. He leapt over the gap again, grabbed her scruff, and jumped. Splashpaw flailed and he fell short, but Owlpaw managed to grab him before they both fell into the darkness.

They carried on until the ledge stopped and came out into a valley. It was covered in snow, but Owlpaw found a den on one side, and they crawled into that.

Ravenpaw curled up next to Spiderpaw, who was cradling Glacier.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw lifted her head. The heap of apprentices was warm and there was a bird chirping outside of the cave.

She crawled out. The valley was covered in a blanket of snow, and the sky was clear. She could hear a stream gurgling over a rise.

The other apprentices came out, followed by Glacier.

"I want you to take a hunting patrol with Owlpaw, Spiderpaw and Glacier to the rise," Smokepaw said. He smiled and nodded at them.

"Come on!" Glacier yowled, running ahead and yowling with excitement. Spiderpaw purred and the kit bounced back. "I love this cat!" she told Ravenpaw, licking Spiderpaw. She bounced on ahead.

The other cats caught up with Glacier, who was sitting on the rise. "Beat you!" she yowled, and then began to chatter.

"Shut up!" Owlpaw yowled suddenly.

Spiderpaw gave him a look and galloped down the slope near the stream.

Glacier looked up at Owlpaw with wide eyes.

"Shut up, you piece of crowfood! We don't need your chatter!"

Owlpaw laughed a crazy laugh and raced to the bottom of the rise, on the opposite side of Spiderpaw.

Glacier gave one scared look and raced down after Spiderpaw.

Ravenpaw exploded after the kit. Glacier was in the freezing stream.

"It's cold," Glacier said her nose running.

"Get out!" Ravenpaw shreiked. Glacier would die soon. She jerked the kit, but Glacier didn't move.

"You idiot! You Moron!" Ravenpaw shouted. The water that had been up to her paws was now at her belly. It was up to Glacier's back.

She turned around. A great gush of water was coming down on them. There was a crackle of thunder and rain poured down on them. "Quick!" Ravenpaw shouted. She had to get somewhere high, and fast.

The nearest place was a jutting rock that stuck up at the sky. It was several foxlengths away.

Water gushed up to her neck. Glacier was underwater. Ravenpaw grabbed her scruff and tried to rush, but the wall of water crashed down on her. She swirled downstream and grasped onto the rock. She climbed onto the bottom, trying to ignore Glaciers wails.

She looked down. Stuff was crashing down the river. Twigs, flowers, snow and…a cat.

"Spiderpaw!" Glacier yowled. She thrashed out of Ravenpaw's grip and jumped down on Spiderpaw.

"No!" Ravenpaw shouted she plunged in after the kit who had latched onto Spiderpaw.

"Help!" The black tom gurgled, his paws thrashing. Another rock came into view, this one more far away.

Ravenpaw was face to face with Spiderpaw, with Glacier between them. They hit into the side of a gnarled old oak and stayed there for a moment. They were safe, but if they moved, they would all wash away in the current.

They broke apart just as a wave smashed over them. "We're moving!" Glacier screamed.

The kit grabbed Spiderpaw by the scruff. Ravenpaw lunged forward and grabbed the kit with one paw. With the other she grabbed the root of the oak, and her claws deg in.

She looked at Glacier. Her teeth where latched onto Spiderpaw's scruff. Glacier was drowning. Spiderpaw was drowning her. He was to heavy. They were all going to drown.

Water went over Glacier's nose. She screwed up her eyes, and gripped tighter to Spiderpaw.

"Let him go!" Ravenpaw yowled. Water covered Glacier's eyes. She didn't let Spiderpaw go.

Ravenpaw lunged foreword and unclamped Glaciers jaws. Spiderpaw's scruff slipped out of her mouth.

Then he whirled downstream. Ravenpaw had let him go.

**Now _that's _a cliffy! Will Spiderpaw be okay? **


	9. Feeling

**_Chapter 9, feeling_**

Spiderpaw whirled down the stream. He crashed into the jutting rock and yelped, then plunged under the water.

Instantly Glacier popped up. Ravenpaw and the white kit whirled downstream. "Get on the rock!" Ravenpaw yowled to Glacier.

"I can't!" she yowled.

Ravenpaw grasped the kit's neck, ignoring her wails of "Spiderpaaaaw!" she grasped the slippery surface of the jutting rock and pulled up, her muscles screaming with effort. She climbed to the top, and set Glacier down.

Ravenpaw was a mass of mud. It clumped onto her fur. She turned to lick at it, but it was to thick.

"Spiderpaaaaw!" Glacier wailed.

Ravenpaw looked down in the water. Spiderpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Spiderpaw!" she gasped.

"I let him go!" Glacier wailed, "Ohhhh!"

"Spiderpaw!" Ravenpaw wailed, crying along with the kit.

She sat there, wailing with shock. "He'll come back! He'll come back!" she had to believe it.

"Ravenpaw!" there was a sharp shout from behind her. Ravenpaw turned. It was Smokepaw.

He helped the two she-cats down from the rock. Glacier was still wailing. Ravenpaw tried to walk, but she had bashed her leg against something and it stung.

Smokepaw grabbed her, and Volepaw grabbed Glacier. They were dragged home.

Ravenpaw was lain down in a soft bed of moss. Splashpaw helped lick the mud off her pelt.

"Are you alright?" Splashpaw asked her.

Ravenpaw looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Spiderpaw…" she moaned, and Glacier wailed.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw listened to the quite drip of rain. It became louder, hollower, pounding in her ears. Water gushed around her, throwing her up onto a rock.Glacier was drowning. _"Let him go!"_ Ravenpaw shouted, and she saw, in every tiny motion, her teeth unclamp Glacier's jaws and release Spiderpaw into the black water.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw opened her eyes. The drip-drip was continuing, but the roaring water was gone. Sunlight streamed into the tiny den.

"You're awake," Splashpaw said.

"I have to go find Spiderpaw," Ravenpaw meowed.

"No, Ravenpaw-,"

Ravenpaw growled in her face. "Move!" she stood up.

She called and looked for Spiderpaw. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Ravenpaw." A small voice was behind her. Ravenpaw turned. It was Owlpaw.

"You!" she hissed, "You're the one who annoyed Spiderpaw, and made him fall into the river!"

"No," he told her. She forced herself to walk closer to him, until they were a tail-length apart, angry face to calm face.

"Glacier was being annoying," Owlpaw meowed, "So I got mad. It was Spiderpaw's own fault that he fell into the stream."

Ravenpaw lashed her tail. "That's what you think, isn't it?" she snarled, "You don't care that gone! In fast, you're glad! Now we can admire you instead of Spiderpaw! That's what going on in your idiotic brain! You are a bag of fox dung!"

Owlpaw didn't flinch. "Angry she-cats," he growled, "You don't have much."

This made Ravenpaw angrier. "Yes! Yes! You think you are full of power! But do you know what?" she paused, narrowing her eyes and slashing her claws near his face. "You're wrong! I could rip your pelt off! You are _much to proud!_"

He hissed. "Shut up!" he croaked, "Shut up and go away!" he started to cough.

He was sick! Ravenpaw looked curiously into his amber eyes.

"Go away!" he hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Alright!" Ravenpaw snarled, backing away.

She padded back to the den.

"We're leaving."

OoOoO

"What?" Ravenpaw asked. Smokepaw was talking to Volepaw.

"We can't stay here. We have to find the savoir of the Clans."

"What about Spiderpaw?" Ravenpaw demanded.

Smokepaw and Volepaw exchanged nervous glances.

"He's not dead! We can't leave him here!"

"Ravenpaw," Smokepaw meowed uncomfortably, "Hope is good, and we should always hope. But sometimes you got to admit the truth, however much you don't want to. Spiderpaw would have come back by now. It's been three days…"

He stopped. Ravenpaw had crouched to the floor, wailing, a look of giving up in her eyes. "No," she rasped, "We've got to believe in our hearts that he is alive. He will come back. He will come back."

She said the last words twice, as if she had to believe it.

"Even if he is alive," Smokepaw meowed, "We have to move on. He will find us, with his nose. But I believe, in my heart, that he is dead."

"No…" wails spilled out of Ravenpaw's mouth.

"He will still be alive," Smokepaw whispered, "In our hearts."

Ravenpaw looked past him into the distance. She didn't say anything.

"Well," Volepaw meowed briskly, "let's get moving."

Glacier bounced into the den. "Hello!" she was as happy and cheery as ever.

"Are we going?" the kit asked.

"Yes," Smokepaw meowed, and as he passed Ravenpaw she saw that his eyes were shadowed with grief.

"Come on, Owlpaw," she mewed, calling back into the den. There was an angry tension between them as he stalked past.

"Sorry," Ravenpaw muttered. He looked back at her with wide green eyes but didn't say anything.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw trudged on with five cats behind her and one in her mouth. It was Glacier, and the kit was sound asleep. She was leading, with Smokepaw in the back.

With every step she took, she always heard the same thing ring in her ears. _We can't leave Spiderpaw! _Then the roaring of water, and slowly, her teeth unclamp Glacier's jaws and release Spiderpaw into the foaming water.

Her paws seemed to echo around the mountains. They were once again on a thin path that twirled around the mountain.

Louder her steps became, swirling around her head. Clash! Clash! Clash! She could see over and over again, Spiderpaw disappearing in the cruel waves. Spiderpaw disappearing. Spiderpaw disappearing. Spiderpaw disappearing.

Her steps became louder still, bouncing off her head, and now she could here Glacier's screams. Soft, then they yowled and shrieked inside her head.

"Ohhh," they moaned, "Ohhh…"

She lurched foreword and darkness faded around her.

**Icky, boring, short chapter, I know. But hang with me! The savoir of the Clans is coming soon! **


	10. Found!

_**Chapter 10, found!**_

A paw prodded Ravenpaw in the belly. The dark she-cat opened her eyes. A black face swam into view.

"Spiderpaw?" she asked, scrambling to her feet.

There was one problem. Spiderpaw was flickering.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

Spiderpaw gave her a sad, sad, look. He mouthed the words, "Can't talk."

Ravenpaw licked his chin. He opened his eyes wide, as if suddenly refreshed, "Ravenpaw…" he murmured.

He gazed into her amber eyes, "StarClan has a purpose for everything," he whispered, "They have a purpose for everything, including death."

"What?" Ravenpaw asked, "No Spiderpaw…Please no…"

"I was not meant to be in your future," he whispered. He gave her a sorrowful look.

Something was pushing on the back of Ravenpaw's eyes. "No…" she moaned, then straitened up, "I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I killed you! I unclamped Glacier's jaws!"

Spiderpaw gave her a long, hard look, "You will mourn for a moon," he meowed, "but you must move on. There is no need to dwell on the sadness of the past."

Ravenpaw gave a desperate wail. "I _hate _Glacier! I hate her _stupid_ whines and things she thinks is neat. 'The wind! The birds!' I _hate_ her!"

"No you don't," he whispered, "You're just mad that you saved her and let me go. Yes she is annoying, but Ravenpaw, she is a kit, just like you are an apprentice."

Ravenpaw sat up and blinked. She had totally forgotten.

"Yes," he murmured, eyes shining. "I am dead, Ravenpaw, stop thinking about my death. It won't do you any good."

OoOoO

"Wake up!"

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered open. Volepaw's face was an inch away from hers.

"You just fainted dead out!" he complained.

"Sorry," she snarled, sitting up and shaking the clinging Volepaw of her.

"Are you alright?" Smokepaw sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just got dizzy."

Squirrelpaw looked over at her.

"I've got Glacier."

A high, cruel laugh rang out around the rocks. "Hah! I knew someone would find that piece of eagle dung!"

OoOoO

Leafpaw dashed into camp, in front of Cinderpelt. Whitepaw looked up from her prey, surprised. Had the medicine cat apprentice seen their lost friends?

"There are icky animals on our territory!" Leafpaw managed to cough out. "They have big claws. They stink, and they look strong and dirty!"

"What are you talking about?" Firestar demanded, coming out of his den.

Leafpaw described the creatures, and Firestar's eyes glazed over. "No…" he murmured.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw, with all the other apprentices looked up, to see a rather small cat crouched on a rock above them.

"Drop it," the cat commanded Squirrelpaw. She was white, all white, not a hair of any other color on her.

"Who are you?" Smokepaw demanded.

She fixed her creamy blue gaze on him. "I am Surveillance," she meowed. She had an intense voice.

Smokepaw growled.

She leaped slowly down the rocks until she reached the apprentices.

"Drop…the kit." She commended Squirrelpaw.

Squirrelpaw opened her jaw and the kit dropped to the ground. Glacier glared up at Surveillance. "Go away!" she squeaked.

"Do you know this cat?" Ravenpaw asked the kit.

"Yes! She was my guardian when mommy died. But she abandoned me in that cave!"

"Quite!" Surveillance hissed. She whipped out a delicate paw and in one tiny, swift movement she hit Glacier hard on the side of her face. The kit crashed to the ground.

Surveillance looked down at the kit like it was a delicate mouse. "Let me kill you," she hissed, waving a paw in front of the kit, with claws unsheathed.

"No!" Even Ravenpaw surprised herself. She jumped up on the boulders and raced over to the white she-cat. She hurtled down on top of the older cat.

Surveillance rolled over and then turned, smacking Ravenpaw hard across the face with one paw. She laughed a high laugh as Ravenpaw's head snapped to her shoulder. Ravenpaw's face felt raw. She didn't dare turn her head.

She got another smack. Surveillance laughed again.

Ravenpaw hissed and jumped at her, but the white cat ducked, sending Ravenpaw over her head. Her hind legs skidded off the path, and she sat groping with her front paws.

Surveillance continued to laugh. It echoed around the mountains. "Nobody can beat me! So don't even try!"

That's exactly what Owlpaw just did.

The WindClan tom flew over the heads of all the other apprentices. Surveillance lifted her paws, ready to throw him off, but to her confusion Owlpaw crashed over head. He turned quickly, managing to land a scratch to her back. He pulled back just in time as the white cat whirled, her paws raking and slashing through the air.

Owlpaw flattened himself to the ground, then wriggled swiftly underneath her hind legs. He whirled around and slashed his claw down her back. Blood spattered the ground.

He was not quick enough to move out of the way, though. Surveillance turned and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

Owlpaw screeched with pain. He slapped a paw across her face. Three long cuts appeared in her silky white fur. She yowled with rage and jumped.

Owlpaw skidded away from her paws just in time. Surveillance hit the rock and crashed to the ground.

"Alright!" she spat, "You won!"

Ravenpaw had managed to pull herself back onto the path. She scooped up Glacier. "Let's go!" she yowled to her companions.

"Wait," Smokepaw whispered, "Wait. This is the cat. The savoir of the Clans."

"What?" Ravenpaw screeched. "She almost _killed _me! Are you an idiot, Smokepaw?"

"No…" he meowed, "This is it! I know this is the cat that will save the Clans?"

"Really?" Owlpaw asked, "How do you know it's not Glacier?"

"She's just a kit…" Smokepaw meowed, "And something tells me this is the cat."

He turned to Surveillance. "Do you know of StarClan?" he asked.

"StarClan?" she coughed, "Of course I do!"

Ravenpaw was surprised.

"Well," Smokepaw told her, "We got a message from StarClan. They said we had to go to the mountains and find the savoir of the Clans. You are it."

"Oh," Surveillance raised her eyebrows. There was a strange glitter in her eyes. "I'd be glad to come back with you and save the Clans."

"Thank you!" Smokepaw cried.

Glacier let out a growl. "No!" she cried, "You can't! She'll-,"

The apprentices never got to hear what the kit had to say. Volepaw cuffed her hard over the mouth.

Glacier gave a squeal of frustration and was knocked onto the ground. Ravenpaw scooped her up.

"Let's go," Surveillance meowed, "I know a way."

**So what do you think of Surveillance? She has a big part coming…**

**Review!**


	11. Home

_**Chapter 11, home**_

Surveillance led the way. She found the mountain path and began to sprint down it.

Owlpaw gave Ravenpaw a nervous glance, Ravenpaw felt the same. It was not easy for the Clan cats to sprint down the mountain the way the silky white cat did.

Owlpaw padded up to her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ravenpaw jerked up her head. "For what?"

"I bugged Glacier and that's what made Spiderpaw drown…." He looked at her uncertainly, as if he had offended her by saying that Spiderpaw was dead.

"He's dead," Ravenpaw finished for him.

"Okay," he agreed, then meowed, "Smokepaw's really sad."

"I know," Ravenpaw said, "Spiderpaw was his friend."

"He'll never show it," Owlpaw meowed. his eyes were large, as if he were thinking about something.

"Hurry up!" Surveillance snapped over her shoulder at the lingering Clan cats.

OoOoO

"The great Clans?" Whitepaw yowled, leaping to her feet. That meant TigerClan and LionClan…

"How many were their?" Firestar asked.

"Two Clanfulls. But they were small…like the size of a big…Brambleclaw," Leafpaw meowed, referring to the largest cat in the Clan.

Firestar blinked.

"They were ordinary cats," Leafpaw mewed, "but they looked like lions and tigers. And they were skinny. I could see their ribs. And their claws…they were reinforced by dog's teeth."

"BloodClan!" Firestar yelped.

"No," Leafpaw meowed, "They didn't wear collars. But they had claws like that."

"Show me," Firestar commanded. "Shrewpaw and Whitepaw, you come too, along with Greystripe and Sorreltail."

Leafpaw charged out of camp, with Whitepaw close behind. She came to Fourtrees, and, hidden in the bracken were cats.

They were about the size of Brambleclaw.

Firestar closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "This is BloodClan," he whispered.

"But they look like lions and tigers!" Leafpaw protested.

"BloodClan were always big cats," Firestar meowed, "You just saw them through the trees…"

OoOoO

Ravenpaw bounded down the slope with Owlpaw behind her. She skidded around a turn, avoiding crashing to the ground.

"Is that all you can do, Kittypet?" Surveillance hissed.

Ravenpaw stopped. How did Surveillance know of Kittypets? How did she know that Ravenpaw had even been one?

"Stop standing there like an idiot!" Surveillance snapped at her.

"How do you know?" Ravenpaw asked, caught in the element of surprise.

Something flickered in the white she-cat's eyes. It was absolutely fear.

"Oh," she mumbled, and Ravenpaw knew she was lying. "Just a word I heard a cat say, it sounded cool."

What cat?

Ravenpaw looked at her, and Surveillance turned and started charging down the slope.

_No, no, no, what? _That was all Ravenpaw's brain could say. This was wrong. Surveillance shouldn't know. She was a mountain cat.

Or was she?

It suddenly hit her that Surveillance may not be mountain cat. Ravenpaw knew nothing of the white cat's history.

"Are you listening or not?" asked an irritated voice.

Ravenpaw zapped her head around. It was Splashpaw. Ravenpaw gulped. She had like, never talked to her before.

"I was wondering," Splashpaw meowed, "Why our mothers gave us the names we have."

Ravenpaw sighed, and rolled her eyes to the sky. _Oh Splashpaw, don't take me here._

"I really can't listen now," Ravenpaw stammered, "I am…er-afraid of the mountains, and I need to focus on that."

"Well," she whined, "I just wanted to meet you…"

Her chin wobbled. Ravenpaw knew she was working into a fit. _Great StarClan, _she thought, _how will this cat ever become a warrior?_

"You!" she whined, "I hate you! I just wanted to talk…"

Ravenpaw walked ahead. Although Splashpaw was the same age as the rest of the apprentices, she seemed to Ravenpaw very young and naive.

She looked ahead, and realized that all the other cats had gone far ahead. She sprinted to catch up with them.

OoOoO

Ravenpaw looked over the edge. They had been traveling since sunrise, and now it was sunset. The ground was close, seven or eight fox-lengths below them.

"Surveillance!" she called, "We're almost home!"

She sprinted ahead of the white cat, and found herself thrown across the path, a white paw holding her down.

"I lead," Surveillance snarled. She gave a quick bite to Ravenpaw's shoulder.

Fury burned through Ravenpaw, hot and cruel. She felt her teeth draw back from her lips. If surveillance thought she could boss Ravenpaw around, she was wrong! Surveillance had never been appointed their leader!

Ravenpaw snarled. She kicked the white cat off her with her hind paws. It shocked her at how much strength she had. She was a whirlwind of dark tabby fur as she leapt on Surveillance and knocked the white cat to the ground. Surveillance snarled, throwing Ravenpaw off. She leapt, and the two cats tussled, rolling down the path.

They broke apart. Clumps of fur had been torn from Ravenpaw's shoulders. One ear dripped blood, and there was a long scratch on her flank. Surveillance had similar injuries. But the blood stood out on her snowy white pelt.

The white cat stalked past her, her fur bristling with tension. The other apprentices looked a little guilty.

Surveillance lead the way down the slope again. They were close to the ground, about two fox-lengths. Pricks of excitement twitched in Ravenpaw's pads at the thought of seeing home again.

Surveillance jumped off the path and onto a boulder, hoping neatly off it and onto the pebbly ground.

Ravenpaw followed, with the other apprentices behind her.

Surveillance stopped at Highstones, peering into the dark cave. The moon had risen by now.

She continued to lead the way past it, over the Thunderpath, and would have continued if Owlpaw hadn't raced past her, his long black and brown legs covering the ground quickly as he raced for the home he hadn't seen for half a moon.

Surveillance was angry that Owlpaw was now in front of her, but she didn't say anything about it.

Owlpaw disappeared down a slope. "Wait!" Ravenpaw hollered.

The black and brown tom turned and sprinted over to her. "What?"

"Surveillance is the savoir for _all _the Clans," Ravenpaw meowed.

Smokepaw pushed his way foreword. "I think Surveillance will save us when the trouble starts, whatever it is. She can stay somewhere, perhaps by Twolegplace, until the trouble starts. Then we can get her."

To Ravenpaw's surprise, Surveillance's eyes grew very bright and shiny, she smiled. "Yes," she meowed, "That would be wonderful. Very wonderful."

"I'll lead you there," Ravenpaw meowed.

"I know the way there!" Surveillance spat.

She bounded off in the direction of Twolegplace.

"Well," Owlpaw muttered, "I better go."

He looked at Ravenpaw for a long time, then bounded down the slope that led to the WindClan camp.

"Well…" Smokepaw muttered, gazing at the direction of ShadowClan territory. "I should go too."

He looked over all the other cats in turn, then nodded with a firm smile, and bounded over to the marshes.

"Let's go," Ravenpaw muttered. Something fluttered inside her chest when she saw Splashpaw, Volepaw, Squirrelpaw, and an empty spot.

Squirrelpaw seemed to know what she was thinking. "He's still with us," she muttered.

"Yes," Ravenpaw murmured, her voice scarcely audible.

She led the way down to Fourtrees.

"Bye," Splashpaw mewed.

Volepaw stared at them for a long time, before dipping his head stiffly.

"It seems like a year since we left," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Er-yeah," Ravenpaw mewed awkwardly. She was not used to Squirrelpaw being so kind to her.

"Let's go home," Squirrelpaw muttered, and charged up the slope.

Ravenpaw inhaled in the smell of the familiar ThunderClan cats.

She raced through the forest, suddenly eager to see her Clan mates. She could see the ravine nearing, and she put on a burst of speed, shooting into camp with Squirrelpaw just behind her.

**So…it is _sorta _a cliffy…I would have done a better one but that was a boring chapter so there was no real action to leave you hanging on. Review! **


	12. Warriors

**_Chapter 12, warriors_**

Ravenpaw stopped, looking around the camp. Many cats looked up from where they were eating prey, and stared at them with their mouths open. Finally Firestar managed to choke out the words, "Why are you here?"

Ravenpaw gave him a confused look. "We were on a journey. StarClan said that we had to go on a journey to find the savoir of the Clans."

"Where is he?" Firestar asked. He looked at Glacier, who hung from Squirrelpaw's mouth.

"She is in Twolegplace," Ravenpaw meowed, "StarClan said great trouble was coming, and she will stay there until the time of trouble. Her name is Surveillance. That-," Ravenpaw swished her tail at Glacier, "Is a kit I found in a den on the mountains, and she had apparently been abandoned there. Her name is Glacier and she is about six moons old."

"Okay," Firestar nodded thoughtfully. "Did…you go alone with Spiderpaw or with somebody else?"

"Hey!" Dustpelt called out, "Where is Spiderpaw?"

Squirrelpaw dropped Glacier. "Well…" she stammered. Ravenpaw felt just as dejected.

"He died," Squirrelpaw managed to spit out.

A hush fell over the Clan.

"I'm sorry, Dustpelt," Squirrelpaw moaned, "It is really dangerous up in the mountains. And…and there was a swollen stream and well…"

Ravenpaw was in a different place. Water swirled around her head. She grasped Glacier in her jaws. The kit was drowning. Spiderpaw was drowning her. Ravenpaw reached foreword and unclamped the kits jaws from Spiderpaw's scruff. He disappeared into the swirling black water.

She shook her head, clearing the flashback. She could never tell Dustpelt that it was _her _who had killed Spiderpaw. All the other apprentices thought Glacier had let him go.

"I'm sorry," Squirrelpaw whispered again.

Dustpelt didn't look at her. He pressed himself up against Shrewpaw, his other son.

"We did go with four other apprentices," Squirrelpaw went on, "Smokepaw of ShadowClan, Splashpaw and Volepaw of RiverClan, and Owlpaw of WindClan."

Firestar nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Yes," he muttered.

Speckletail, an elder, crawled out of the elder's den. "Let me see that kit," she rasped.

Squirrelpaw picked up Glacier and padded over to the old she-cat.

"That looks like one of my own. He was carried away by a hawk…he was deaf."

"Firestar," she croaked, "Can we let her into the Clan? She could be…" her voice wobbled, "Snowpaw."

Firestar looked up, surprised.

"Alright," he stammered, "Fine. She will be known as Snowpaw, and Cloudtail can be her mentor."

Glacier looked up, confused. Ravenpaw growled, remembering how Firestar had done the same thing with her, brought her into the Clan without her even saying she wanted to. But it had turned out being fun, and she hoped Glacier-or Snowpaw- would find it the same way.

"Cloudtail," Firestar commanded the white warrior, "Show her around, and introduce her to the Clan and Clan life."

There was a rustling at the entrance to the apprentices den and Whitepaw pushed her way through. "Ravenpaw!" she squeaked, "Squirrelpaw! Where were you?"

"You tell her," Ravenpaw muttered, brushing past Squirrelpaw on her way to the fresh-kill pile.

Many cats were looking at her, she realized, and crawled into the apprentices den. Whitepaw soon exploded in after her.

"Wow!" the white she-cat exclaimed, "You look _so _much different! You have muscles, and you're bigger and more confident and…" she continued talking but Ravenpaw wasn't listening. She did look stronger and older, she realized, looking down at her legs. Well…she thought, I guess mountain climbing can do that to a cat…

OoOoO

"ShadowClan!" a voice screamed above Ravenpaw's ear, "Attack!"

She shot to her feet. Squirrelpaw was above her. With a pang she realized that it would have been Spiderpaw.

She scrambled out of the den to see the clearing thronging with ShadowClan cats. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

She jumped at a brown tom who was scrabbling at Dustpelt, and threw him off. She twisted quickly, digging her claws into his chest. Now she had a firm grip on him. Her teeth lashed out, sinking into his large shoulder. He squealed with pain and shook her off. Ravenpaw fell for a moment, before springing again. She fastened her teeth in his ear, tearing it to shreds.

The tom yowled with pain. He slashed out with massive paws. Ravenpaw ducked, avoiding being thrown across the clearing.

She jumped again, barreling into his side and throwing him onto the ground. She saw her chance and plunged foreword, raking her claws down his underbelly. He screamed and scrambled away, dashing into the bushes.

A hard, small tabby rammed into her side. Ravenpaw jumped into the air, letting the she-cat slide under her. She fell to the ground, smashing the air out of the tabby.

The tabby gasped. Ravenpaw turned and held he down. She gave an angry bite to the she-cat's shoulder, then backed away, making sure the she-cat plunged out of camp.

She jumped at a tom and raked her claws down his flanks. He dug his teeth into her hind leg, then jumped aside, scratching her face. Blood trickled into her eyes, but Ravenpaw ignored it. In one swift movement she knocked him to the ground and giving him a sharp bite to his paw. His hind legs tore her underbelly, and his claws ripped the skin on her shoulder. Snarling with fury, Ravenpaw plunged her teeth into his neck, narrowly avoiding the spine, and sent him wailing out of camp.

"Retreat!" the leader hissed. He looked at the ThunderClan cats who were circling the bloody ShadowClan. Then he turned and whirled up out of the gorse tunnel.

Ravenpaw let out a yowl of triumph as she watched her enemies flee.

"Good job," Firestar told her.

Everything flooded back. Her ambition to become the best warrior in the Clan, to become deputy, and leader after that, came flooding back. She dipped her head, watching with narrowed eyes as Firestar called the other apprentices over. "So," he meowed, "Squirrelpaw and Ravenpaw, you are ready to become warriors."

Squirrelpaw sent her an excited glance. Ravenpaw didn't miss the look of shock on Whitepaw's face.

"What do you think you will be?" Ravenpaw asked Squirrelpaw, tackling her to the ground with sheathed paws.

Squirrelpaw heaved upward, throwing her off, but Ravenpaw was too happy to care. "I'll be Squirrelpelt of Squirreltail or Squirrelclaw or maybe Squirrelheart…" she purred with excitement.

_What will I be? _Ravenpaw wondered. Maybe Ravenfur or Ravencloud or Ravenheart or maybe Raventalon…

Firestar jumped on the Highrock with Squirrelpaw and Ravenpaw beside him. He didn't need to call the summons, the Clan was already gathered around, waiting to know what would happen.

Firestar looked up at the evening sky.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors, in their turn."

Squirrelpaw and Ravenpaw exchanged an excited glance.

"Ravenpaw, Squirrelpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Ravenpaw said, her voice clear.

"I do," Squirrelpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Squirrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Squirreltalon. StarClan honors you for your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his chin on Squirreltalon's bowed head. Then he turned to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Squirreltalon! Ravenflight! Squirreltalon! Ravenflight!"

Ravenflight jumped off the Highrock, her legs wobbly with happiness.

"You must keep vigil until morning," Firestar meowed.

Brambleclaw was pushing through the crowd toward Ravencflight.

"Your back!" he meowed, "I was worried. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ravenflight licked his shoulder. She charged over to the front of the camp and settled down next to Squirreltalon.

**Ugg…boring chapter…sorry! They needed to become warriors… the next few chapters are exciting! And sorry, I hate the name Squirrelflight…**


	13. Gathering

_**Chapter 13, Gathering**_

Ravenflight stirred and opened her eyes. Beside her, Squirreltalon lifted her head, blinking frost off her eyes. "Feels like the mountains," she mewed, then looked on. "Leaf-bare is on its way."

"Yes," Ravenflight agreed.

There was a rustling Firestar appeared behind them. "There's a gathering tonight," he told the new warriors, "You can come. Greystripe said it was a good idea."

"Thank you!" Ravenflight yowled. She jumped to her feet.

"Get something to eat," Firestar instructed.

Ravenflight charged over to the fresh-kill pile, with Squirreltalon behind her. Whitepaw was bending over it.

"Take whatever you want, _warriors," _she snarled, whipping around and vanishing into the apprentice's den.

Ravenflight sighed. "Well there is one jealous apprentice," she growled.

"She really isn't ready," Squirreltalon meowed, "To become a warrior. She's just kind of…immature."

"I guess your right," Ravenflight said, stalking over across the camp to where the warriors ate.

"This is great!" Squirreltalon mewed, as Brambleclaw and some other young warriors joined them.

OoOoO

"Oh, wow," Ravenflight looked down the slope and into Fourtrees. The clearing thronged with cats.

Firestar flicked his tail and the cats plunged down the slope. Ravenflight saw the ShadowClan warriors who had attacked the camp.

Smokepaw was not far away. Ravenflight dashed over to him.

"Smokepaw!" she yowled. She racked her brain. Had Smokepaw been in the battle? She couldn't remember seeing him…

"Oh!" he meowed, turning. "Hello Ravenpaw. I was made a warrior tonight. I'm Smoketail now."

"And I'm Ravenflight," She mewed, "And Squirreltalon is here too."

"Great!" Smoketail mewed, "I was talking to Owlpaw earlier. He has something to tell you."

"Thanks, where is he?" Ravenflight asked. Smoketail gestured with his tail.

Ravenflight bounded through the crowd of cats until she reached Owlpaw. He sat alone, his green eyes staring into nothing.

"Owlpaw," Ravenflight dipped her head.

"Owlfeather," he corrected, and didn't say anything else.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

He looked at her but did not reply. His eyes had a strange glimmer.

"Are you okay?" Ravenflight asked. He turned his eyes until they bored into hers. Ravenflight couldn't look away. finally Owlfeather turned around and faced the great rock where the leaders were gathering.

None of the leaders had much to say. Firestar mentioned that Squirreltalon and Ravenflight had become warriors.

OoOoO

"Come," Firestar commanded Ravenflight and Squirreltalon a few days later. "We're going to take a patrol to Fourtrees." He sent then a glace, "BloodClan was scented and seen there."

"Glad to come," Ravenflight meowed. Firestar led the way out of camp.

"Get low," Firestar commanded his warriors when they neared Fourtrees, "I don't want BloodClan to see us."

Ravenflight crouched low in the bracken, peering over to see a large group of scraggly, mangy cats. But one white pelt stood out above the rest.

"Surveillance!" Squirreltalon and Ravenflight whispered at the same time.

The white cat had wonderful hearing. She raised her head. "Ravenpaw! Squirrelpaw!" I know your there. Come out and show your faces!"

Firestar must have known that this was the cat that would save the Clans. He crawled out with Ravenflight and Squirreltalon behind him.

"Hello Surveillance," he greeted her. "Why are you with BloodClan cats?"

She looked at the cats at his side.

"Funny that you ask," she paced back and forth. "We are planning to take over the forest, just like Scourge. I will give you tonight to get out of the forest, along with those other scrawny Clans, or fight us. Of course, you will loose, so don't even think of that choice."

"You were supposed to save us!" Ravenflight yowled.

"Save you? I have no intention of saving you. Take care of yourselves!"

"Come on," Firestar switched his tail at the two warriors. He charged up the slope and into ThunderClan territory.

"We are not going to go away. We fought them once, we can fight them again."

"Yes," Ravenflight muttered.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. I will get the other Clans to help us fight them off."

**Oh, a villain! Oh, and just so you know, any unanswered questions in this book will be explained in the next book, or the one after that. Review! I deserve it! I typed you THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS! So review! **


	14. The beginning of an ending

**_Chapter 14, the beginning of an ending_**

It was ready. WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan had agreed to help them. Firestar said they had done it before.

But as confident as he looked, Firestar still was afraid, Ravenflight could tell. She had heard him mutter, "I lost my deputy last time. What if I loose another tonight?" he always gave Greystripe scared glances.

"Let's go," the leader meowed finally. He led the way out of camp.

Squirreltalon came up behind Ravenflight. "I'm scared," she murmured, "Did you see the BloodClan cats? They could tear us to shreds."

"Yes," Ravenflight muttered. Stars twinkled in the sky above them. The moon was full.

Ravenflight deep orange eyes shone in the darkness. She looked around the clearing.

They plunged down to Fourtrees. But this time it wasn't for a Gathering. It was for a battle. Maybe the last battle in the cats lives.

Surveillance strutted in front of BloodClan. "Before we fight," she yowled at the Clans, "I want to tell you some things. "First, I am Scourge's daughter. He told me that if he ever died, he wanted me to rule BloodClan and take over the forest. I am here to live through his request." She laughed. "You are fools to think that you can win! You are all fools!" she laughed again, her voice load and clear, her ice blue eyes sweeping the Clans.

"Ravenflight!" she yowled suddenly, "Come foreword!"

Ravenflight stumbled out of the throng and over to Surveillance.

"I heard you were made a warrior," she said, her voice loud, "Congratulations!"

Ravenflight looked into her glittering blue eyes. "Why do you want me here?"

"Because!" she laughed, "You are my enemy. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were not good." She laughed again. "Say goodbye to life, Ravenflight."

Ravenflight locked her gaze, both cats met as enemies.

_Slash! _Surveillance slashed her claws in front of Ravenflight's face.

"Time to die, Ravenflight," she whispered, and the Clans leapt at each other.

Surveillance disappeared into the crowd. Ravenflight gazed around, trying to find her, but she was gone.

A scraggly tortoiseshell came up to her. Ravenflight raked her claws down its face. It lashed out with its front paws. Ravenflight's chest was bleeding. Ravenflight leapt at the tortoiseshell and pinned it to the ground. She gave it a sharp nip. It hissed in frustration and grabbed onto another cat.

Ravenflight scanned the clearing. Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan led a knot of his warriors into the thick of the fighting, where you couldn't tell one cat to another. Firestar slashed his claws out at a big brown tom, confusing it and driving it back into Greystripe. Owlfeather was dashing nimbly out of the way of a large tabby. Not far away Brackenfur pulled himself over to Cinderpelt. Brambleclaw's flank dripped with blood and he had one hind leg tucked up beside his belly.

Ravenflight climbed foreword to the thick of the fighting. Fur of all colors blurred her vision. Cats banged into her. She crouched in the grass, pinpointing a huge tom who had Blizzardpaw by the hind leg. He whirled the small apprentice far above his head.

Ravenflight jumped at him. The tom dropped Blizzardpaw and turned to face her. He whacked her with a huge paw, sending her flying. In a second she was back up. Ravenflight slashed her long claws down his face. He yowled and jumped at her and caught her by the hind leg. She wailed as she felt his teeth scrape her bone. She flailed her claws all around, trying to catch him. She clawed at him until he dropped her.

He flew at her and pinned her to the ground. Ravenflight wailed and positioned her hind legs under his belly. She kicked up and he flew off. She didn't even know she could do that.

Ravenflight lashed out with her claws, knocking him to the ground. He wrestled himself free and vanished into the fighting.

Ravenflight looked around again. Firestar was dragging himself into the bushes. Greystripe was gasping for breath on the ground. Squirreltalon squealed with pain as a tom grabbed her by the scruff.

They were losing. Ravenflight panted and gasped for breath. She had to find Surveillance.

Suddenly there was a squeal behind her.

The squeal of a hurt cat.

**Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, chapter, I know! And a note to Pillbug, Glacier is not the savoir of the Clans. It was going to be Surveillance but she was bad because…well, you'll find that out in the next story, which is the sequel to this and is called Outcast. Also a note to Littlewhisker, is that your name? Well anyway, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, for reviewing! **

**So review everybody! It makes me update faster, you know!**


	15. Powers

**_Chapter 15, powers_**

The squeal sounded again. Ravenflight turned swiftly. It was Splashpaw. Blood ran out of the side of her head. One eye was missing. She was barely alive.

"Ravenflight," she whispered, "Help. Please help."

Ravenflight couldn't do anything but watch as her legs gave way under her. "Help," she rasped. "Help…"

"Great StarClan, no!" Ravenflight yelped. She dashed over to Splashpaw.

"Don't die," she gasped.

Splashpaw gazed up at her.

"You're going to be okay." Ravenflight whispered.

"Liar," Splashpaw snarled quietly. She had never talked like that before. She looked into Ravenflight's eyes. "I just realized," she whispered, "Your eyes look like stars. Twin stars. Twin amber stars. They light your path. You're the special cat. You have special powers, Ravenflight. Three special powers…"

Ravenflight stared down at the apprentice as she went still. An odd smile crossed the silver cats face.

What had she said? Ravenflight had powers. Three special powers.

She shivered and then grabbed hold of Splashpaw's body and dragged her over to the bushes.

She looked around again for Surveillance. There she was, battling against a ThunderClan warrior named Sootfur.

Surveillance whacked her paw against Sootfur's flank, and he went still. Deadly still.

Then Ravenflight leaped.

Surveillance turned at the very instant she jumped and lashed out her paws. Ravenflight hit the ground hard. Surveillance raked her claws down the dark tabby's flank. Ravenflight scrambled to her feet. Surveillance snarled and raked Ravenflight's underbelly with her paw. Ravenflight yelped with pain and jumped back. She snarled and sunk her teeth into Surveillance's shoulder. Surveillance yelped and whirled around. Ravenflight flew off her and flew up against the Great rock. Her head stung where she had knocked it.

Surveillance walked forward with her tail swishing. She sat down in front of Ravenflight and bended over her.

"Kittypet," she whispered, her voice just a menacing hiss in the darkness.

"Kill me," Ravenflight snarled, struggling to stand up, "Kill me. I won't stop you."

Surveillance grinned, and her teeth shone in the moonlight. She lifted a paw.

"Say goodbye, Ravenflight," the white she-cat cooed.

Ravenflight toke a deep breath. "Goodbye," she snarled softly. "Kill me, Surveillance. Then die."

Surveillance turned around suddenly, ignoring her.

Ravenflight felt her body begin to weaken.

Her gaze, blurred by pain saw the wavering shape of Owlfeather. He was focusing on something that was to distant for Ravenflight to see.

"Help," she managed to rasp out, "Help, Owlfeather."

Owlfeather turned, and gave her a glance, then turned back to what he was focusing on, and left Ravenflight to die on the ground.

Which she did.

**A little over-dramatic, I know. Review please. There is going to be one more chapter after this, and then the sequel will be called Outcast. **


	16. Look to the Stars

_**Chapter 16, soft as a feather, sharp as a bramble**_

All black. That was all Ravenflight could see. She didn't blink open an eye, or stand up. She couldn't.

Her head was on fire. She didn't move.

_I'm dead._ She thought. She thought it over and over. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

"No your not."

"Go away," Ravenflight hissed at the voice.

"Silence!" the voice snarled. "Go back Ravenflight. But remember, I will be watching you."

OoOoO

Ravenflight stood up. She looked at Surveillance, only a few feet away. She stalked foreword and jumped.

Surveillance gave an angry snarl. She whirled around aggressively and batted away Ravenflight with her front claws.

Ravenflight swirled around and her claws scratched on Surveillance. Three cuts appeared on the cat's milky white cheek. The blood glistened in the half-light.

Surveillance's lips curled away from her teeth. She snapped at Ravenflight, and the white cat's blood splattered Ravenflight's dark tabby coat.

Surveillance started shimmering with speed. She moved like water and raked her claws at Ravenflight. Ravenflight felt incredibly slow next to her.

She jumped around lightly, her paws landing neatly on the ground. She whisked a blow to Surveillance's head. Surveillance growled and tore at Ravenflight, all teeth and claws. Ravenflight was scratched and bit, and she bit and scratched, not even knowing what she was attacking.

Finally they pulled apart. Ravenflight knew she would die soon. She sighed, then walked foreword calmly to Surveillance, her claws sheathed and her teeth covered. She kept walking toward her enemy.

And jumped. She was fast, incredibly fast now. Her claws came foreword first, pinning Surveillance down. Then her teeth were next. She grasped Surveillance's neck and bit down hard.

Surveillance gave a low moan and she glared up at Ravenflight. She hissed, and the hiss stopped in the middle. She was dead.

Gone.

The end

**That's the end! Now you can assume what happens next, just what happened at the end of the Darkest Hour. The sequel is called Outcast, so it'll be up very, very soon. Review if you liked the story! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
